Nico's Wicked Dreams
by NewToYourWorld
Summary: Songfic! Boyepic just posted this song Wicked and I loved it so much I had to post this. A Songfic/Poem about Nico di Angelo getting over Percy Jackson through Jason, but it is more of a struggle then he thinks.


**Disclaimer**: this is a songfic, but I do not own the song. The song is Wicked by Boyepic. Check him out on YouTube or something. He deserves it.

For those of you who are creatively challenged, this is a songfic/poem. Kinda a lyric/application thing. The lyrics are the feelings and the application is the situation or why he feels that way.

Basic summery is that Nico and Percy break up and Nico is finding a confusing guilty happiness with Jason (I am very much into Jasico). He cares for them both and the rest it up to interpretation.

P.S. I changed all the 'she' to 'he' I know thats taboo in song fics but oh well.

Also everything in** bold and underlined** is the song, everything not is me. I am nervous about posting this so please be honest about what you think.

Nico's Wicked Dreams

**You can call me fantastic Mr. Black **

**Give me a damn cigarette **

**Swallowing my regrets **

**With Jack Daniels, on my breath**

I have ice where he once held me,

So now the chemical combination

Just numbs me from the cold.

Like a man in an avalanche,

I have given up and drinking down

Any hope of having you.

**I need that therapy, that melody **

**I'm drowning in my sympathy **

**And doctor can you un-break me **

**I fell in love **

**Yes I fell in love **

**But wasn't good enough **

**For us**

I hear voices now

Of you singing lost love songs.

Doctors look all day,

But they can't find a way of

Bring sanity back here.

**He's got that devil touch **

**That apocalyptic lust **

**I swear I'm not a sinner **

**I'm just beautifully broken**

I knew I shouldn't.

It was always wrong,

But like waves before a flood

I just had to love

Those lasting green eyes,

Even if I know it was wrong.

**Now there's a darkness deep in me **

**I keep falling asleep **

**To these wicked dreams **

**Can't fight the darkness deep in me **

**It's where he like to keep **

**Haunting my wicked dreams**

I see that night in my dreams

When you had me.

Percy, you come to me in sleep

Playing, loving then leaving.

It's like I am always awake.

**You can call me fantastic Mr. Black **

**So cool, now there's nothing left **

**But an empty soul **

**Every thing is so bitter cold **

**I need a doctor please **

**No I can't sleep**

Depression has found a home

In the vacant place I have.

A saving Grace is pushing him out

But it's all in vain

Because I want him

To teach me to freeze.

**He's the monster, but he's my queen **

**Broken halo on a comatose me **

**I fell in love **

**Yes I fell in love **

**But was never good enough **

**For us**

Open me up

You see I am gone

He ripped me up but I won't forget

I don't know how to

I only forgive

Percy has conquered me effortlessly

And I can't hate him

**He's got that devil touch **

**That apocalyptic lust **

**I swear I'm not a sinner **

**I'm just beautifully broken **

**Now there's a darkness deep in me **

**I keep falling asleep **

**To these wicked dreams**

Grace just won't see

That I can love him

And lust for you

I can't sleep when I'm with him

Because I see you

And it burns me

To be torn in this

Small torture room

**Can't fight the darkness deep in me **

**It's where she like to keeps **

**Haunting my wicked dreams**

**He sings **

**Unbury me **

**Unbury me**

He holds me like you do

But he isn't you

I want to love him

But I can't hurt him

He isn't like you

But I still see you

**He sings **

**Unbury me **

**Unbury me **

**Now there's a darkness deep in me**

**I keep falling asleep **

**To these wicked dreams **

**Can't fight the darkness deep in me **

**It's where he like to keeps **

**Haunting my wicked dreams**

When I think I am free

You resurface

Like you were waiting

Why can't I be free

He loves me

Jason truly does

I swear, I will be free

That's what Grace deserves

I don't be haunted anymore

**I can't fight the darkness **

**Can't fight the darkness **

**Or my wicked dreams **

**My wicked dreams**

At least in my head

You won't let me be

I only hope that Jason

Can cure me of ghost

Surely, he must save me

From my own wicked dreams


End file.
